


What woke me up?

by Tommyboy



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>was a drabble for the word "television" it is a double drabble-ish answer</p>
            </blockquote>





	What woke me up?

The constant sound of the monotone woke him from a sound sleep. It wasn't that usual to hear the television still on but it usually had a show playing. Looking at the clock, it read three in the morning on the bedside table. Another odd thing was not having Soda up against him in the double bed. 

Sitting up slowly, Ponyboy lets his hearing pick up on other things in the house, but the usual sounds of the house, like Darry's snoring didn't even come to him. 

Getting up, scratching his sleep tousled hair, Ponyboy left his bedroom to see what was up on the front room. The television was on, but was showing the gray test bars emitting the irritating tone that woke him up. 

Pony reached to turn off the box and headed out to the front porch to see if his family was out there. The screen door open and kicked back, making the wood on wood knocking sound as the door closed behind him. 

He could see at the end of the street, under the street light, Darry, being the tallest, and some of others talking. Something was up. The question was, did he go and see or stay here and wait for his brother's return?


End file.
